ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Atilano Castillos
| birth_place = Compton, California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Beverly Hills, California, United States | billed = Compton, California, United States | trainer = Austin Cross Phillip Phillips EAW Performance Center | debut = 2013 | retired = }} Salvador Javier Rivera Morales (born February 9th, 1989) is a Mexican-American professional wrestler. Rivera formerly wrestled for Elite Answers Wrestling on its Dynasty brand, and has performed extensively on the independent circuit for promotions in the West coast and Mexico. Early life Morales was born on February 9th, 1989 to José Luis Rivera and María Elena Morales. At the time of María Elena's pregnancy, she and her husband took the risk to immigrate to America, hoping to give their expected child a more promising future. The two settled in Compton, Los Angeles, California. As a child, Morales would be a well-educated student. However, as he reached high school, he would struggle with maintaining his good grades that were expected of him. As a young adolescent, Morales earned money by dealing drugs, running hooker divisions and even owning a club in the Los Angeles, California area. His parents noticed he no longer wanted to continue with education, and they kicked him out of the house. Morales was a drug lord in Los Angeles. His gang was known as the 'Compton Varrio 138'. He started out as a dealer and eventually made his way to the top, overthrowing his former boss. However, due to his "conflicting morals", he "knew that he couldn't make this his living". From there, he decided to enter the business of professional wrestling. He gave leadership to Fernando Mendoza, his alleged right hand man. He hid his tracks, and cleaned up his act as a self-made rich man heading to the land of professional wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career (2012–2016) Under the ring name Rex Reckless, Castillos decided to pursue a wrestling career. He would spend a year working for several California and Mexico wrestling-based promotions. In early 2013, Castilos would sign to Anarchy Wrestling Organization as Rex Reckless. There, he formed a tag team alliance with Anton Hinton named The Hate Club. He would later leave the company after violating a wellness policy. After spending a year in the independent circuit, Rodriguez signed a EAW developmental contract in January 2014, and trained under the developmental staff for two years. During this time, he developed his brawler wrestling style. It was later confirmed that Morales was being called up to the main roster in 2016. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016–2017) Under the ring name Raymundo Rhyse, Castillos faced Prince Rusty in a pre-show match on January 10th, before Voltage. As a member of the Voltage roster, Castillos has been in matches against the likes of Terry Chambers, J.D. Damon, and Nathan Fiora. At Pain For Pride 9, Castillos was a part of the 24/7 Contract Battle Royal. However, he was quickly eliminated after backstage officials found out Rhyse was high on Xanax prior to the event. Castillos would then confirmed the allegation in a promo for his first Wednesday Night Turbo match against Andrew Benedetti. As a part of EAW's annual draft, Castillos would now be a part of the Dynasty Roster. His first match was a #1 contender's battle royal for the EAW Interwire Championship. Though he was one of the final four left standing, Angelo knocked Rhyse from the top trunbuckle, in which fans in attendance noticed that he landed hard on his left hand. On July 26th, Rhyse confirmed reported rumors that he suffered his first injury during the match. Other media Rivera was featured as a guest cast member on the EAW-produced reality show True Vixens, which began airing in May 2016. Filmography 'Television' Personal life Once he left his gang, he continued his education and studied at UCLA to get his degree in management. He also has a bachelor's in entrepreneurship. Rivera currently resides in Beverly Hills, California. Rivera is an avid car collector and owns several homes in California and Florida. In late 2016, he opened his first club in Southern Hollywood since becoming a professional wrestler called the Squared Circle. Rodriguez was formerly involved in a relationship with former EAW Elitist, BB Vita. The two met in EAW Developmental and dated until August 2016. In wrestling *'Finishing moves ' **''Ambedo''' (Running cutter, with theatrics) **''Golden Age (Spear) **''Phillips Screwdriver'' (Vertebreaker) – 2012; used rarely thereafter *'Signature moves ' **Loan Shark' (Running high-impact elbow smash, with theatrics) **Floral and Fading ''(Diving double foot stomp) **''Hybrid Moment'' (Shining wizard) **''Viva El Rey'' (Electric chair drop, with theatrics) **''River Styx Express'' (Dragon suplex) **''Attila's Plight'' (Pumphandle lift transitioned into a reverse STO) **''Como la Flor'' (Running knee to the face to a cornered opponent, turned into a bulldog) **Various boxing punch variations **Elbow strike/smash combinations **German suplex **DDT **Fireman's carry slam **Headlock **Crossface **Thesz press, followed by multiple punches/mat slams **Eye Rake **Legdrop **Powerbomb **Suicide dive *'Nicknames ' **The Golden Gem of EAW **'"El Dorado"' (Spanish for "The Golden One") **'"The King of Gold"' *'Managers' **BB Vita *'Wrestlers managed' **BB Vita *'Entrance themes' **"Jukebox Joints" by A$AP Rocky (NEO; May 2016) **"M'$" by A$AP Rocky (EAW; May 2016 –June 2016) **'"Tequila Sunrise"' by Cypress Hill (EAW, Independent ciruit; June 2016–present) Championships and Accomplishments N/A Category:Mexican-American Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Wrestlers born in 1989 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2013 Category:Rhyse's Characters